Rhythm Heaven FeveRemix
Rhythm Heaven FeveRemix (みんなのリズム天国+ Minna no Rhythm Tengoku +), also known as Beat the Beat: Rhythm Paradise Platinum in Europe & 리듬세상 Wii+ (Rhythm World Wii +) in Korea, is a remake of Rhythm Heaven Fever by Swimminton Games for the Nintendo Switch, Xbox One, & PlayStation 4. It's the 3rd installment in the "Rhythm Heaven Remake" trilogy. Rhythm Games Set 1 * Hole in One * Screwbot Factory * See-Saw * Double Date * Fruit Basket * Rhythm Tweezers * Marching Orders * Spaceball * The Clappy Trio * Remix 1 Set 2 * Fork Lifter * Tambourine * Board Meeting * Monkey Watch * Bouncy Road * Ninja Bodyguard * Beat Ball (Toss Boys) * Fireworks Showdown (Fireworks) * Tap Trial * Remix 2 Set 3 * Working Dough * Built to Scale * Air Rally * Figure Fighter * Wizard's Waltz * Penguins & Primates (Showtime) * Bunny Hop * Tram & Pauline * Space Dance * Remix 3 Set 4 * Ringside * Packing Pests * Micro-Row * Samurai Slice * Sneaky Spirits * Syncing Drums * Rat Race * Sick Beats * Bon Fest (The⭐️Bon Odori) * Remix 4 Set 5 * Catch of the Day * Flipper-Flop * Exhibition Match * Flock Step * Quiz Show * Vegetable Sort * Power Calligraphy * Dog Tamer * Rap Men * Remix 5 Set 6 * Launch Party * Donk-Donk * Bossa Nova * Love Rap * Sumo Brothers * Catchy Tune * Animal Acrobat * LumBEARjack * Tangotronic 3000 * Remix 6 Set 7 * Tap Troupe * Shrimp Shuffle * Cheer Readers * Karate Man * Pajama Party * First Contact * Blue Bear * Tongue Lashing * Kitties! * Remix 7 Credits Game * Night Walk Set 8 * Samurai Slice 2 * Working Dough 2 * Built to Scale 2 * Double Date 2 * The Snappy Trio * Bon Funk (Bon Dance) * Cosmic Dance * Rap Women * Tap Trial 2 * Remix 8 Set 9 * Love Rap 2 * Cheer Readers 2 * Hole in Two * Screwbot Factory 2 * Fruit Basket 2 * Rhythm Tweezers 2 * Ninja Boyfriend (Ninja Reincarnate) * LumBEARjack 2 * Marching Orders 2 * Remix 9 Set 10 * Figure Fighter 2 * Micro-Row 2 * Packing Pests 2 * Karate Man 2 * Bouncy Road 2 * Beat Ball 2 * Jungle Gymnast * Spaceball 2 * Ghastly Ghosts (Sneaky Spirits 2) * Remix 10 Credits Game * Noon Walk Set 11 * Karate Woman * Built to Scale 3 * Samurai Slice 3 * Cheer Readers 3 * Ninja Daughter * Bouncy Road 3 * Rap Kids * Beat Ball 3 * Marching Orders 3 * Remix 11 Set 12 * Figure Fighter 3 * Working Doughnut * Hole in Three * Micro-Row 3 * Earthball (Lushball) * Rhythm Pliers * The Juicy Trio * Barberspooks (Sneaky Spirits 3) * Tweet Trial (Tap Trial 3) * Remix 12 Set 13 * Air Rally 2 * Flipper-Barbershop * Wingside (Ringside 2) * Monkey Clock (Monkey Watch 2) * Rat Race 2 * Bunny Hop 2 * Power Calligraphy 2 * Sick Tunes * Second Contact * Remix 14 (6 GBA) Set 14 * Tambourine 2 * Donk-Dwonk * Tap Troupe 2 2 * Shrimp Shuffle 2 * Penguins & Primates 2 * Tram & Pauline 2 * Quiz Show 2 * Wizards's Waltz 2 * Catchy Tune 2 * Remix 14 Extra Games * Fillbots * Blue Birds * Freeze Frame * Lockstep 2-Player Games * See-Saw * Double Date * Fork Lifter * Tambourine * Built to Scale * Figure Fighter * Ringside * Micro-Row * Flipper-Flop * Flock Step * Launch Party * Bossa Nova * Tap Troupe * Karate Man * Marching Orders * Spaceball * Rat Race * Bon Fest * Bunny Hop * Space Dance * Power Calligraphy * Rap Men * Ninja Bodyguard * Tap Trial * Tongue Lashing * Night Walk Endless Games 1-Player * Mr. Upbeat * Wake-Up Caller * Tunnel * Munchy Bunch (Munchy Monk Wii) * Lady Cupid * Cawmedy Club (Manzai) * Charging Chicken * Endless Remix 2-Player * Clap Trap * Mochi Pounding * Kung Fu Ball * Pirate Crew * Bossa Nova * Mannequin Factory * Rhythmove Dungeon * Sumo Brothers Rhythm Toys * Toy Car * Flip Phone * Hi-Hat * Rhythm Fighter * Meow Mixer * Mechanical Horse * The Confessor (Love Machine) * Beat Box Trivia * Very similarly to Deluxe & Redux, Cam, Marshal, & Miss Ribbon were replaced with Gabriel Stilles, Ney, & Rachel, respectively. Category:Swimminton Games Category:Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Remakes